1. Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to an applied technology field of consumer electronic luminescent devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
The music earphones are the common accessories of the conventional consumer electronic devices, such as the mobile phones and the audio equipments. The music earphones are widely applied in answering the mobile phones, the computers, the MP3, the MP4 and the radios. The conventional luminescent earphones mainly depend on the LEDs with the variable colors. The luminescent earphone wires conduct and emit light through the optical fibers in the earphone wires. Because the optical fiber transmission has a large optical loss, the front end and the back end of the earphone wires have different brightness. Because the conventional luminescent earphones mostly adopt the electroluminescent wires with the single-cored inner electrodes or the single-cored outer electrodes, the conventional luminescent earphones are unable to endure the repeated bending. The repeated bending leads to the broken inner electrode or the broken outer electrode, which disenables the electroluminescent wires to emit light. Or, the thick luminescent layer and the thick luminescent medium lead to a high threshold voltage, a low brightness and a poor durability of the organic dye for emitting white light. Accordingly, the luminescent layer is liable to fall off and be broken after bending. The detailed technical solutions of the above conventional luminescent earphones are described in the Chinese patent application of ZL200320117930.2, ZL200620014022.4 and ZL201310594626.5 and the US patent publication of U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,453.
The electroluminescent wires are also called flexible neon wires, luminescent wires and EL wires. The electroluminescent wires emit light through the electric fields. The electroluminescent wires are mainly applied in the field of the luminescent display lighting. The electroluminescent wires have the similar appearance with the common telephone wires. When working, the electroluminescent wires are able to emit light continuously without generating the thermal radiation. The electroluminescent wires save energy and have a low electricity consumption. The electroluminescent wires are flexible, foldable and bendable, and able to be randomly knotted, cut and jointed. Thus, the electroluminescent wires are widely applied and able to generate a music luminescent effect in combination with the functional audio wires.
The present invention provides an electroluminescent earphone with a bending-resistance and a high-brightness. The electroluminescent earphone comprises earphone wires having bending-resistant electroluminescent wires, earbuds, an electroluminescent wire driver and an audio inputting plug. Each bending-resistant electroluminescent wire comprises: a plurality of central electrodes, wherein the central electrodes are made of enameled copper wires; a luminescent layer coated on outer surfaces of the central electrodes; a fluorescent carbon quantum dot layer and a transparent conductive layer which are coated on an outer surface of the luminescent layer; an outer electrode formed by a plurality of copper wires, arranged on an outer surface of the transparent conductive layer; and a transparent plastic covering the outer electrode and the transparent conductive layer. The bending-resistant electroluminescent wire is parallel with an earphone audio wire or coils around an outer surface of the earphone audio wire. A colored transparent plastic covers the bending-resistant electroluminescent wire and the earphone audio wire to form the earphone wire having the bending-resistant electroluminescent wire. The electroluminescent wire driver is independent of the earphone audio wire or combined with the earphone audio wire to control the bending-resistant electroluminescent wire to flash. The electroluminescent wire driver comprises an inductive driver which has an outputting voltage of 50-200V and a frequency of 400-6000 Hz. An output of the inductive driver is controlled by multiple channels or a single channel. The inductive driver is connected with the bending-resistant electroluminescent wires. The inductive driver adjusts a luminescent intensity and a flashing speed of the bending-resistant electroluminescent wires according to an earphone audio signal.
The present invention is applicable in various fields of the mobile phones, the audio equipments, the luminescent wires of the household appliances, the USB data wires, the dynamic advertisements, the electronic devices, the luminescent wires, the performance costumes, the direction safety signs and the automotive wires.